In einer anderen Realität
by taelonmahal
Summary: Spielt zum Ende des Buches Schwarzes Feuer. Daher Spoiler Warnung für selbiges.


_Anmerkung: Die Geschichte spielt ziemlich am Ende des Buches "Schwarzes Feuer" von Sonni Cooper. Daher sollte sie nicht vor dem Buch gelesen werden - es sei denn man will sich den Schluss verderben. ;-)_

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**In einer anderen Realität**

o

****

Desus saß Spock gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde immer besser bei diesem Spiel. Bald werde ich Sie schlagen."

Spocks Augenbraue hob sich, während sein Blick weiterhin auf dem Schachspiel vor ihm ruhte. Ohne die Worte des Fleet Admirals weiter zu kommentieren, bewegte er zielsicher einer seiner Spielfiguren und bemerkte kühl: „Schachmatt."

„Oh," Desus runzelte die Stirn. „Das hätte ich kommen sehen müssen."

„Sie beherrschen dieses Spiel schon sehr gut."

Desus Grinsen kehrte zurück. „Bei der nächsten Partie werde ich Sie schlagen. Aber nicht heute... Ich würde gerne noch etwas anderes mit Ihnen besprechen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und er fuhr in einem ernsten Tonfall fort. „Es geht um das was Sie vorhaben."

„Ich weiß nicht worauf Sie hinauswollen, Sir."

„Bitte, Spock, ich bin nicht dumm. Denken Sie es ist mir entgangen, dass Sie seit einiger Zeit Informationen sammeln, die Sie gedenken der Föderation zukommen zu lassen? Bisher war es nur eine Vermutung, aber seit ich Ihr Gespräch mit Kirk überhört habe, bin ich mir sicher zu wissen wie Ihr Plan aussieht." Noch ehe Spock den Vorwurf abstreiten konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Und versuchen Sie nicht es zu leugnen. Sie sollten mich mittlerweile gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich es ernst meine."

Spocks Miene zeigte keine Regung. „Und was gedenken sie nun zu tun, Fleet Admiral?"

Desus sah Spock lange an, bevor er traurig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß was ich tun sollte, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich es tun will. Es würde Ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten."

„Und mein Plan den _Ihrigen_."

Desus nickte. „Wir sind uns auf eine Weise sehr ähnlich, Sie und ich. Ich wünschte nur, dass unsere Loyalität und unsere Pflicht uns nicht zu Feinden machen würde."

„Dem schließe ich mich an."

„Nur in einer anderen Realität kann ein Feind zum Freund werden." Er griff nach Spocks Hand und drückte sie. „Ich habe Sie immer als meinen Freund angesehen, Spock. Schon kurze Zeit, nachdem wir uns trafen, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass uns etwas verbindet." Spocks Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch er erwiederte den Druck von Desus Hand und in seinen Augen konnte der Romulaner die Antwort erkennen, die er erwartet und auch erhofft hatte. Er atmete hörbar ein. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung für diese Realität getroffen. Doch bevor ich Sie einfach laufen lasse..." Spock sah ihn bei diesen Worten überrascht an, „wollte ich mich in der anderen Realität von meinem Freund verabschieden." Desus lächelte und lies Spocks Hand los, um sich zu erheben. Der Vulkanier tat es ihm gleich. Als sie sich gegenüberstanden reichten sie sich die Hände erneut.

„Wieso tun Sie das?" fragte Spock, ohne seine Verwirrung zu verbergen.

„Aus dem selben Grund aus dem Sie gezögert haben Ihren Plan auszuführen. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen. Ich habe meine Entscheidung gründlich überdacht." Er sah Spock eindringlich an. „In etwa drei Stunden ist der nächste Wachwechsel – und der perfekte Moment, um einen Gleiter zu entwenden. Wir werden uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahe genug an der Enterprise befinden, dass Sie eine realistische Chance haben das Schiff zu erreichen, bevor wir Sie eingeholt haben. Sie sollten Ihren Aufbruch nicht länger hinausschieben – die Zeit drängt. Die Enterprise wird nicht ewig auf Sie warten. – Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg." Er wandte sich ab, um Spocks Quartier verlassen, als Spock ihn am Arm berührte und zurückhielt.

„Desus...," begann der Vulkanier, verstummte dann aber.

Desus wandte sich wieder zu ihm um, griff nach der Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Arm ruhte und strich sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die von Spock.

„In einer anderen Realität, mein Freund. In einer anderen Realität..." sagte er mit einem bedauernden Lächeln, bevor die Kabinentür sich öffnete und er zu den salutierenden Wachen hinaustrat.


End file.
